


What Kind of Man...

by mphilipak



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Morning Sex, NSFW, Nipple Play, Oral, Riding, Slow Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 02:03:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6265309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mphilipak/pseuds/mphilipak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lavellan waking up and finding someone hogs the covers. You know the rest...</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Kind of Man...

**Author's Note:**

> This was completely written while listening to four different songs on repeat.  
> "What Kind of Man" by Florence + the Machine  
> "I Know I'm a Wolf" by Young Heretics  
> "Like Real People Do" by Hozier  
> and "Hungry Like the Wolf" by Hidden Citizens
> 
> Hope you enjoy.

The morning was cool. The air thick with the dew weighing on all those who slept or stood guard. You could still smell the smoke of a dying fire, its embers barely glowing in the feint light of day. The two tents surrounding the fire had been quickly thrown up the night before, as they had hurried to seek refuge from what was another heated storm on the Coast. They'd all fallen asleep quickly, two in each tent trying to find warmth from the body next to them while shivering. Now, though, Lavellan felt herself stirring from her sleep, altogether too soon and due to a stray strand of light peaking through the flaps of her tent and onto her face.

 

Not yet, she thought as she pulled the thick (and damp) cover above her head, leaving the elf beside her to become partially uncovered. Not minutes before she began to drift back into the fade, her sanctuary of covers was not only pulled off her head, but also from her body entirely. Now she lay uncovered, in only her thin shirt and trousers to keep her warmth (which they were absolute shit at doing, since they were also soaked). In a swift motion, she began to pull the cover back towards her, only to meet resistance.

 

“Solas.” she whispered flatly.

 

No answer. Only the birds waking up in the distance were to be heard.

 

“Solas.” She whispered louder, now with her hands tugging hard enough to rock the man out of his sleep.

 

“... It would seem that you're awake.” He didn't even turn towards her.

 

“And it would seem that you're hogging the covers and ignoring me to get away with it.”

 

“I'm no more guilty than you when it comes to this.” He rolled over towards her, and she could see his eyes were still closed, just barely awake enough to carry a conversation.

 

“Well what do you suggest?” She propped herself up on one elbow to get a better look at him. It would seem that the sun was much brighter at this position though.

 

“Sharing _would_ be the best course of action.” He lifted the covers high enough for her to fit in next to him, and she wormed her way next to him (with a slight sigh), grateful that he was like a living furnace. She slid her left arm underneath his head as he nuzzled his face into her neck, making her giggle from the tickling sensation. She kissed his temple, taking in the moment as it was. Rarely were there moments like these, and they grew more fleeting with each day it seemed. She casually wrapped her leg over Solas's hip, pulling herself closer to him. He was so warm, and with her wet clothes and the chill in the air, she couldn't help but shiver. He pulled her closer, kissing her neck gently with soft pecks, his hand gently stroking the small of her back. She nearly purred her thanks, but thought a kiss on the ear would suffice.

 

She felt the quick intake of breath more than she heard it, being this close to him. His stroking stopped, and he held her tightly, but didn't say a word. Hesitantly, she ran her fingers along the point of his ears and down the side, her nails slowly scraping the delicate skin there. A whimper, easily missed if she hadn't been listening for it, was muffled against her skin as he pressed into the crook of her neck. She repeated the motion a few more times before she could feel him growing hard, pressing into her, indirectly asking for permission to both touch and caress. Moving just barely enough to come close to his ear, he held his breath as she heavily breathed, “vhenan,” into his ear, followed a flick of her tongue, and an playful bite on the shell of his ear.

 

He grunted as he rolled on top of her, the blankets still around him. One of her legs laid between his as she rubbed the inner side of his thigh with it, her hair, once in a braid but now coming apart, laid around her head like a halo. Solas's eyes were still shadowed with sleep, the fade just behind them, but where he looked, he took in with full consciousness. Her eyes were lidded with a calm and quiet lust, content to wait for his next move as he trailed his way down, hands gliding over her body where his wasn't on her. He could feel her breasts, warm and soft, harden against him, even so that he could feel it through his sweater. He leaned in to kiss her, his lips meeting hers. Her lips were impossibly soft, even as she slid her tongue into his mouth. The kiss went straight to his groin, causing him to moan as he returned the kiss with a burning passion, demanding more than she could ever give. His tongue ran along hers, each touch driving him further. His nose bumped into hers as he pushed against her, their breathing deep and frantic. She moaned into the kiss, the sound stimulating their kiss even more. Even their teeth grazed against each other's as they stretched their mouths to take in more of each other. His hands wandered to her breasts as he began to knead them, pleased by the sounds she made while also shifting to wrap both of her legs around his hips, giving him a place to rest. Truly, he was so lost in the kiss that he hadn't even paid attention to her hands stealthily undoing his laces. She was nearly done before he pulled away from the kiss, and bit down on her shoulder, hard enough for her to quietly mumble, “ow.” Solas's hands turned to the laces at the top of her shirt, familiar with the knot she always used. His eyes followed his hand as he still kneaded one breast while freeing the other by pulling the shirt off of her shoulder. Her nipple was a light pink, hard and sensitive to any touch he was willing to give.

 

He grabbed her while stretching to squeeze the sensitive tip between his teeth, rolling it with his tongue, and unashamedly sucking on her. She arched her body against him, her hand resting behind his head, urging him on as she watched him. She whined and whimpered, wanting him to bite harder; to leave bruises for her to see later. She pushed on his head with her hand, while the other pinched his ears before moving down his back, eventually groping his ass. He began to grind into her, moving one hand to grab her ass as well and push her against him. His dick was fighting against his half done laces, not yet free, but able to feel the heat of her so close to him. Solas's eyes fluttered shut as his vision was beginning to go blurry, nearing the end to soon for either of them. He reluctantly let go of her breast, watching it bounce back against her chest, trying to regain his composure. They met eyes as he moved his way down to her center, grabbing the first string on her trousers with his teeth as he pulled it free, watching her expression change from anticipation to frustration when he moved deliberately slow while undoing her laces. As soon as they were undone, he peeled them off her legs, tossing them to the side without a thought. Her legs were still wet from the dew, but her center was hot, and he could smell her from where he sat. He moved in closer to her, but when he reached to touch her, she slammed her thighs together, and he didn't even have to look up to know there was a mischievous grin plastered on her face.

 

“Vhenan.” He held her by the underside of her knees where here thighs remained closed.

 

“Yes?” Her words were too innocent sounding, not for a woman he intended to claim in only a few moments.

 

“Please open your legs.” It was more of a command than anything.

 

“Make me.” Excitement pushed behind her eyes as she looked at him from on her back, and his pride flared. He wedged his hand between her thighs, near her knees, and shot his other hand up to her ribs, grabbing her just enough to tickle her, giving him his chance to shove his head into her thighs, making his way to her core. Her mirthful laugh was cut off as he wasted no time to feast on her, his tongue quickly flicking the outer edges of her before giving her one long lick. Her thighs squeezed as she locked her ankles behind him, a hand coming to push his head into her. Her hips moved with his head, which bounced up and down ever so often, moving to push his tongue farther inside her or to suck on her clit while he stuck a finger in her. One finger soon became two, then three. He listened as her breathing was ragged and fast, her stomach rising up and down, eyes fluttering closed, and the walls inside her twitching, but not pulsing yet. But with one final nip at her clit, he could feel her as she rippled around his fingers curling inside her. Slowly the twitching inside her came to and end, her breathing returned to a normal face, and her face relaxed from her ecstasy.

 

Without pausing, Lavellan pulled Solas up to her face by his sweater and pushed him on his back, rolling with him. It was her turn to be in control now. Still dizzy and shaky from her orgasm, she steadied herself with her hands on Solas's chest, with Solas intently gazing at her, his fingers grazing her delicate hip bones. Moving before she was fully ready, she finished undoing Solas's laces, his dick gently springing free. A breathy sigh escaped Solas, and a sharp moan followed it when seemingly fragile fingers traced a vein along his member, her smile evidence that she enjoyed the change in power.

 

“Take off your sweater, vhenan, you'll catch a cold.” Her feigned concern made him smile, but he obeyed without protest, peeling the heavy sweater off his cold skin, and he gave it a toss over to where Lavellan's pants still laid. He moved to take off his necklace, before she stopped him with the words,“Leave it.”

 

And he did, leaving the jaw bone resting on his chest as he returned his hands to her hips, waiting for her next move. She bit her bottom lip and tilted her head to the side, looking as if she was pondering what it was she wanted to do, all the while tugging both slowly and roughly at the member in her hand. Solas tried to keep a neutral face, wanting to match her serenity, but could barely keep his breathing under control as his jaw clenched from the effort. Those eyes of hers held a mischievous grin as she reached for the jaw bone on his chest, and gave it a little tug to guide him closer to her.

 

By now, he wanted nothing more than to be inside her, and he hungrily kissed her as he sat up, trying to coerce her with his cunning hands running along her body to raise herself up high enough for him to slide into her. Even he had his limits, and somehow she always managed to find them. She laughed at his indirect attempts at getting what he wanted, and forced his attention back to her and away from his ever growing lust with only her thumb and forefinger grasping his chin.

 

Blue eyes met hers as she whispered to him, “All you have to say is please.” She could visibly see the muscles in his jaw and neck tighten as his pride flared ever so slightly. Solas never begged, for anything. Not that she'd tried to make him beg beforehand, it just simply wasn't within his character. So when he gave in, and nearly whimpered as he said please, his eyes pitifully full of desire, she felt her heart flutter. Without breaking eye contact, she rested one hand on his shoulders as she raised herself above him, using her other hand to guide him inside her. Her body welcomed the heat inside her as she slowly sank down onto him, their foreheads touching as they held their breaths, anxiously waiting for her to reach his base. The shuddering breaths that came out of both of them once she had quietly shook the world that existed inside their small tent. Solas gently kissed Lavellan's chin, then her cheek, then her nose, and finally her lips, taking in the sensation of her both on top and around him.

 

When she moved, it was barely a shift in position, but their oversensitive skin jumped when she did. Eager to speed things up, she shakily pushed herself up and down Solas's shaft, rotating her hips in a circular motion as she did so. Solas's arms wrapped themselves around her, and he did his best not to let himself bruise her skin as he gripped her sides. Lavellan was not so giving as her nails dug into Solas's shoulders, leaving red marks where she did so. Lavellan set the pace, a steady one, but it became increasingly faster as she neared her second orgasm, her mouth left agape in a silent cry of pleasure. Solas's face was hidden in the crook of Lavellan's neck, trying to focus on the pleasure quickly consuming him. Both were just on the edge of a blissful, earth shattering release.

 

All that could be heard within the few short moments that they existed like that, melding together, eyes shut tight, teeth clenched, the sweat and dew mixing on their bodies, was the stillness of the trees around them. The musk of the earth and the thick smell of sex covered them like a heavy blanket as their skin touched. Hesitant sighs echoed shuddering moans as they both came together, clinging to each other as their bodies shook silently.

 

After a few moments, once they'd recovered, they found themselves wrapped in their blanket once more, silently listening to the other's breathing.

 

“Ar lath ma, vhenan.” Her voice was content sounding, and in reality, she was. Solas's chest tightened and his throat became dry. He himself had said such a thing to her before, but to hear it said in return, and for her to mean it... it was indescribable. Such a declaration demanded a response, though, and he would not be allowed to remain lost in his thoughts.

 

“Ar lath ma, ma vhenan.” His words nearly cracked as he said them, and he pulled Lavellan closer to him in an embrace. Both to show her the weight behind his words, but to also help him forget, if only for a moment, the fear gripping at his heart for what was soon to come.

 


End file.
